Mama, I Love You
by Ax
Summary: This is a music video to Mama, I Love You by the Spice Girls. Ok, I know that people don't like the Spice Girls, but this song applies. The music video is on a theme that has not been done before, about Rachel and Naomi's relationship with each other.


A/N:  Ok, I know that most people hate the Spice Girls, and I agree that they are not the best band ever, but this morning I had this song stuck in my head and I realized that it could really apply.  Where there is a flashback or the end of a flashback, it is shown by zooming toward or away from the scene, and then the screen flashing white.  Anyway, this is the music video.  R/R!!!

Mama, I Love You

Rachel is shown flying off in eagle morph, with Jake looking after her, and her voice is heard thoughtfully saying before the music starts, "And now, just as we finally understood each other…"  **FLASHBACK** Rachel walks into her house, slamming the door, tired after a hard battle.  Naomi runs in, phone in hand and tears running down her face.  She runs up and hugs Rachel, then stands back and starts screaming.  You cannot hear the words, but you can tell that Naomi is asking Rachel where she was all day.  Rachel looks at her, disgusted, says something, and walks upstairs leaving her mom staring after her.  Naomi sits down and starts crying.  **END FLASHBACK** 

She used to be my only enemy and never let me free,   
Catching me in places that I know I shouldn't be.   
Every other day I crossed the line.

In the free Hork-Bajir valley, right before the Animorphs go to bomb the Yeerk pool, Rachel and Naomi make up, even though they have been fighting.  They give each other a long hug before Rachel finally leaves to go on the mission.

  
I didn't mean to be so bad,  
I never thought you would   
Become the friend I never had.   
  


Ax, Marco, Cassie, and Tobias fly off, and all that is left is Jake and Rachel, standing apart from the parents in the Hork-Bajir camp.  Jake says something, his face grim, and Rachel looks at him with her eagle eyes.  Even though he is a bird, Jake looks sad.  Rachel nods, even though she is in eagle morph, and then looks out at the Hork-Bajir camp, her eyes resting on her mom, Jordan, Sara, and then her mom again.  She then flies off to get onto the Blade ship.

  
Back then I didn't know why,   
Why you were misunderstood,   
But now I see through your eyes,   
All that you did was love.

Rachel, in the air, screeches from sadness, because she knows she will not see any of her friends or family again.  She finally lands, and demorphs, with tears running from her eyes.  For her death, and because of what everyone will go through.  For her dad, her mom, her sisters, Tobias, Jake, and Jake's family.  With her face faded but still showing on the screen, scenes of her with her dad doing gymnastics, her mom and her sisters smiling at her, her and Tobias flying, All of the Animorphs meeting in Cassie's barn, and Jake's family at the hospital with Saddler.

  
Mama I love you, Mama I care!  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
My friend!  
  


**FLASHBACK**  The Animorphs are meeting in the Hork-Bajir valley, and Naomi is dragged in by some guards, after trying to escape again.  Rachel comes right up into her face, and yells and points her finger.  You cannot hear what she is saying, but it is obvious that she is chewing her mother out for endangering them all.  The rest of the Animorphs and their parents are looking away, hiding their faces.  Naomi's eyes become slits, but tears are coming down her face.  She turns to the Hork-Bajir and mouths, "Don't touch me again.  Don't touch anyone in my family.  If you do, I'll…  If you do I'll…"  **END FLASHBACK**  Rachel is shown with tears trickling from her eyes.

  
I didn't want to hear it then,

But I'm not ashamed to say it now.  
Every little thing you said and did was left for me.

Rachel, in eagle morph, flies through the sky, and the Blade ship can be seen in the distance.  

  
I had a lot of time to think about,  
About the way I used to be,  
Never had a sense of my responsibility. 

**FLASHBACK**  Rachel is shown on the balance beam doing cartwheels and handstands, and then the camera moves to the audience where Naomi is sitting and clapping, even though she does not like gymnastics.  **END FLASHBACK**   
  
Back then I didn't know why,  
Why you were misunderstood,  
But now I see through your eyes,  
All that you did was love.

"I'm doing this for you,"  Rachel mouths, thinking of how she will be saving families everywhere by allowing herself to die.  She begins to morph flea.

  
Mama I love you, Mama I care!  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,

My friend!

Rachel stops her morph and reverses it so that her face can be seen, and scenes of Sara, Jordan, and even herself being comforted by Naomi flash across the screen.  The grim, but ecstatic look on her face evaporates to be replaced with a sad smile as all of her foolhardiness when it comes to war disappears.  Her smile grows broader as she realizes that those same people she was just thinking of will be saved by her sacrifice.  They will continue on.  
  
But now I'm sure I know why,   
Why you were misunderstood,   
But now I see through your eyes,  
All I can give you is love.

On the Blade ship, the battle rages.  The Animorphs look at Rachel, tears shining in their eyes.  "I love you," Rachel says, facing Tobias, and although she truly does mean it for him, the faces of her family and friends flash across the face, the last being an imaginary picture from her own imagination of her at her wedding, Tobias putting a ring on her finger and her mom smiling and crying at the same time.  The polar bear claws Rachel, and she starts to fly backwards from the force of the blow.

  
Mama I love you, Mama I care!  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
My friend!  
  


Time freezes, and Ellimist shows up.  Rachel stands up, bloody, and they talk for a moment.  She nods, he disappears, and she falls down, dead.  There is a single tear on her cheek.

  
Mama I love you, Mama I care!  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
You're my friend!

Naomi sits in a chair, rocking back and forth, looking at something in her hand.  She wipes away her tears when Jordan and Sara come in, but breaks down again when they start crying.  She hugs them and drops what she was holding.  The camera zooms in and you can see that it was a picture of Rachel.  A single tear lands on it.  
  
Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
You're my friend 

Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
You're my friend   
  


The camera fades out, goes to black.

Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
You're my friend   
   
  



End file.
